


This Red Between Us.

by bleachybleach



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleachybleach/pseuds/bleachybleach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The red string of fate chose them, now they choose each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Red Between Us.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my fanfiction: Olahomro

This red.

What is this red between us?

It looks like string.

Hmm, how odd.

Ah, it must be the red string of fate.

Yes, I see.

That's what it is.

"We will always be together." Byakuya whispered into Ichigo's sweat slicked neck.

"Yes, always." Ichigo panted from below him.

"I love you"

"I love you"


End file.
